The Planets Aligned, Now Look What I Can Do
by Isis123
Summary: AU. After a once-in-a-life-time cosmic occurrence the gleeks find themselves in possession of some new abilities. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Planets Aligned, Now Look What I Can Do

Summary: AU. After a once-in-a-life-time cosmic occurrence, the gleeks find themselves in possession of some new abilities.

Pairing: Rachel/Puck(main); Brittany/Santana; Kurt/Blaine; Mercedes/Sam; Artie/Quinn; Finn/TBA

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee characters – sad face.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy. It's a long haul sort of fic so hopefully you're willing to stick with me! Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

><p>Teaser:<p>

Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez were relaxing by the Lopez family pool. As Santana bragged about how she had melted Shane Moro's sneakers to the ceiling yesterday she noticed that her friend's mind seemed to be somewhere else, which wasn't exceptionally unusual for the ditzy Cheerio, but along with the distracted look on her face there was also a twinge of apprehension.

Santana playfully threw a pita chip at the blonde, "What's going on in that head of yours, Britt?" The usually cheerful dancer frowned and looked up at the Latina. Brittany knew she wasn't the smartest person in the world. She hated that some of the kids in school called her stupid, but she understood why they thought that. Santana, however, was smart; she was one of the smartest people Brittany knew. So she figured someone as smart as Santana could help her make sense of what she experienced last night.

"Something's wrong with Rachel's dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"I went dream walking yesterday." Brittany didn't see the annoyed look that past across Santana's face. She had repeatedly told the girl that she didn't want her doing that anymore until Mr. Schuester researched it a bit more. "She was really scared. I could feel it, but I couldn't find her."

"That's just a nightmare, Britt."

Brittany shook her head, "It didn't feel like a nightmare." Pyrokinesis was awesome; Santana loved her ability, but it offered her no insight into the inner workings of the human dreamscape.

"How do nightmares feel?" the Latina asked. Brittany's eyes traveled up and to the right as she tried to determine how to best describe the sensation of traveling through another individual's bad dream.

"Dizzy. Like you just spun around really fast and you don't know which way is up or down. Rachel's dream felt heavy."

"Heavy?" Santana echoed.

"And slow," Brittany elaborated, "Like a memory." The cheerleader looked at her friend for answers.

"Sorry, Britt. I dunno what to tell you. It was probably just a nightmare. That's why you should wait until Schue looks into it. Wait till we know more about how it works."

"Do you think I should talk to Rachel about it?"

Santana shook her head side to side, she seriously doubted the diva would appreciate knowing that someone had trespassed on her dream world, even if that someone was the sweet but naïve Brittany S. Pierce.

The following Monday afternoon found Rachel having lunch in the choir room. She needed some peace and quiet to review for her AP Euro test next period. Just as she finished reading about the armistice in the Compiègne Forest the senior heard a light set of footsteps enter the room.

"Hi, Rachel." The 5'2" lightning bender looked up from her book and smiled at her teammate.

"Hello, Brittany." When the blonde didn't say anything immediately Rachel asked, "Is there something you wanted, Brittany?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

Rachel smirked, "Are you going to tell me?"

"I want to," Brittany explained, "but I don't want you to be mad."

Rachel dipped her head to the side, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because, Santana says that you would be."

Curious to hear what she had to say, Rachel did her best to convince the taller teen to confide in her, "Well, I'm sure Santana meant well, but I assure you, if you tell me something, I promise to keep my temper in check."

Brittany needed more persuading. "Promise? Even if it's something really bad?"

"Promise." Rachel closed her textbook and set it aside so that the empathy knew she had her undivided attention. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"What happened in the penthouse?" Rachel's eyes grew wide. Brittany wasn't supposed to know about that. No one was supposed to know about that. She must have misheard heard the question.

"Excuse me?"

"The one in New York? I went into your dream yesterday and I could hear you screaming and crying, but the door was locked. There aren't suppose to be locks; I just go where the dreamer is, but yesterday I couldn't get to you."

"You can't just go into my dreams, Brittany," Rachel snapped defensively, "those are private."

The teenager's lower lip protruded as she reminded Rachel of her promise.

"You said you wouldn't be mad." The lights in the room flickered on and off.

"I'm not mad, but you just can't go into my dreams. It's not right." Rachel quickly stuffed the schoolbook in her backpack and fisted the veggie sandwich that she no longer had any inclination of finishing.

"Now, I have to go." Just as she reached the doorway, Rachel turned and gave a cold warning to the girl, "Stay out of my head." The blonde was taken aback by the ice in her friend's voice. A wave of odium hit Brittany as she saw thin, flashing streaks of static dance across Rachel's large brown eyes before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Beginning (Pt. 1 Puck, Rachel, Mike)<p>

The alignment of the planets, it was a once-in-a-lifetime-event. That's what all the scientists were saying. According to the experts at NASA, it would be another millennia until Mercury, Venus, Mars, Earth, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune stack up perfectly behind the Sun. Sure, it was pretty neat to think about, all those big celestial bodies lined up, one right after the other, but it wasn't something the average high school student gave two shits about, especially since it didn't get them out of class. So the planets aligned, the astronomers got their hard-ons, and Noah "Puck" Puckerman got a B- on his English quiz. Yes, December 2nd was an ordinary day. December 3rd? Not so much.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BOOM!

Puck's alarm clock exploded into a thousand of tiny pieces; the eruption did more to wake the teenager up than the buzzing clock ever had. As bits of plastic flew across the room, Puck shot out of bed, confused as to why the cheap timepiece had gone all kamikaze on his ass. At first he thought that he had subconsciously hurled it across the room – it wouldn't have been the first time – but then he noticed that the chord was still plugged into the electrical socket next to his bed. _Weird. _

"Noah?" Ms. Puckerman banged on the door. "Noah, what was that noise? Are you alright?"

Puck rubbed his hand through his buzz cut, a nervous tick of his, "I'm fine, ma."

"What was that noise?" his mother demanded from across the door.

"Nothing!" he lied.

"Did you break your alarm clock again?"

"…"

"There's a snooze button for a reason, Noah." Mrs. Puckerman lectured.

"Okay, ma." It was too early in the morning to be arguing with the lunatic who gave birth to him.

"You can't just break things any time you feel like it," the reprimand continued. "That clock was expensive."

"I got it, ma. I gotta get ready for practice!"

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry stared at the burnt, smoking remains of Dustin Sullivan. The charred carcass was sprawled out in the corner of the opulent bedroom of Mr. Sullivan's New York penthouse. The smell was horrid, a nauseating blend of putrid stench and saccharine. As the thick miasma from the deceased talent scout overwhelmed the petite brunette's senses she became sick over the gaudy satin sheets covering the king sized bed. Once her stomach was empty, Rachel took several shaky breaths. The undressed teen stared at her hands in horror.<p>

_It's time to try defying gravity! _

Her ringtone jolted her out of her daze. As the chorus repeated Rachel searched around frantically trying to find the source. She managed to locate her iPhone under her rumpled black jeans on the floor before the call could go to voicemail.

"Hel…Hello?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

'"Rachel!" Kurt wailed, "Rachel where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I lost track of time," she sounded strange, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Cooper's freaking out. The doorman says you didn't come home yesterday!"

"I'm sorry." She wanted to hand up the phone. "It was irresponsible of me." And she really wanted to get out of this room. "I'll be there right away."

"Your fathers called me! I had to lie to them!" Kurt cried. It had taken three month to convince his father to allow him to go to New York with his best friend and boyfriend to check out colleges. Burt finally gave in after Cooper Anderson, Blaine's older brother, called the man himself and gave him his word that he would look after the teens as if they were family. His dad would never trust him again if he found out Rachel had gone off on her own and spent the night only god knows where.

"Dammit, Kurt. I said I'd be there," she yelled loud enough for the other occupants in Cooper's apartment to hear. The Anderson brothers' brows furrowed in identical expressions of bewilderment.

"Why don't we let Rachel go so she can hail a cab?" Blaine suggested tactfully.

"Thank you, Blaine. I have to go now." The line when dead.

* * *

><p>Tina's eyes were wide as cowered behind her bedpost.<p>

"You're freaking out," Mike stated, by the sound of his voice, she wasn't the only one.

"Of course I'm freaking out!" Tina shrieked, "you just teleported into my room. Like legit teleported."

Tina Cohen-Chang had been in her bedroom trying to decide what shirt to where when an audible gust of wind caused her hair to fly into her face and some loose-leaf papers to scatter across the floor. When she turned around she was shocked to find her boyfriend standing in the middle of her bedroom in only a towel. She gave out an impressive yell. Thankfully, her parents were at temple. Had they been home her dad would have definitely sent away to some convent – her Jewish faith be damned – the minute he found a naked Mike Chang alone in a room with his only daughter, who was in nothing but in a black bra and matching panties.

"Yelling isn't helping," Mike told her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's how I sound when I find out my boyfriend is Nightcrawler!" Tina huffed.

The Asian teen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Can you get me some pants?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Pt. II Quinn, Finn, Sam (and maybe more)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Planets Aligned, Now Look What I Can Do

Summary: AU. After a once-in-a-life-time cosmic occurrence, the gleeks find themselves in possession of some new abilities.

Pairing: Rachel/Puck(main); Brittany/Santana; Kurt/Blaine; Mercedes/Sam; Artie/Quinn; Finn/TBA

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee characters – sad face.

A/N: I know I said I'd introduce Quinn's, Finn's, Sam's powers in this chapter but I decided that I'd do Kurt & Sam because I'm the author and that's what I felt like doing – that and it kept a natural flow to the story

Thank you to: Misa3000, SuzQQ, lizzybennettdarcy for the positive comments! So far not a lot of love out there for this story, so I'm glad you three seemed to enjoy it (I personally love the freedom superpowers grants writers – the sky's not even the limit – so don't worry I plan to keep updating whenever I can)

And SuzQQ thanks for reminding me, I got to tell people when this is set. So it's senior year. No Finchel hookup at the end of junior year. Blaine's also a senior. Puckleberry will be established later

* * *

><p>Half an hour after their conversation on the phone, a taxicab pulled up outside Cooper's apartment building. Kurt and the Anderson brothers were seated outside, none of them looked pleased; Rachel couldn't bring herself to care. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Just as her show face settled, Cooper opened her door and then leaned through the front seat passenger window to pay the cabbie. <em>He'll make a good father one day; <em>she couldn't help but think as she took in his haggard appearance.

As Cooper paid the man, the high schoolers on the sidewalk stared at the backseat occupant.

"Anytime, Rachel," Kurt prompted sarcastically. The girl avoided meeting their gazes as she stepped out of the cab. In the light of day, Blaine noticed that her hand was clasping her top tightly. He realized that the garment was torn and, although he couldn't be sure, due to her long hair, he thought he saw bruising on the side of her jaw. The bushy browed teen put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, but immediately yanked it back when the contact made her jump. _You'll need to do better than that if you want to get through this. _Upon seeing his friend's reaction, the angry look that Kurt had been sporting all morning was replaced with one of concern.

"Rachel?" Devastated, empty eyes caught Kurt's for only a moment before they refocused on the sidewalk. _Get it together. _When the girl lifted her head up again it was as if Kurt was looking at a completely different person.

"I apologize for putting you all in such an awkward position," Rachel stated in a tone she usually saved for her dealings with Mr. Schuester. "My actions were inexcusable and, Cooper, I fully understand if I am no longer welcomed in your home after this weekend."

Although he was pretty sure the seventeen year old girl had single handedly given him his first gray hair, the eldest Anderson brother didn't want Blaine's friend to think he'd go as far as to ban her from him apartment. He'd been seventeen not too long ago; he understood the need to push boundaries. Sure, he wished she had done so while in the safe confines of Lima, Ohio, but the important thing was that Rachel was alive and safe, maybe a little nervous, and they still had the rest of the weekend to enjoy.

"Don't be silly, Rachel. You'll always be welcomed here. We were just worried. We didn't know where you were."

* * *

><p>Puck hated weekend practices. Saturdays were for sleeping in, not running suicides on a basketball court. While drills were never his favorite activity, today's work out was especially grating. Ever since the alarm clock incident he had been unable to concentrate on anything else. <em>I blew up the alarm clock. <em>He knew it was impossible and he had tried his best to push the thought out of his head, but for some reason, the notion kept weaseling its way back in.

What made the day even worse was that Sam seemed to be on top of his game. The kid had yet to miss a shot and if this kept up he was definitely going to be taking Puck's spot as starter.

"Great shot, Evans!" Beiste complimented the shooting guard. Sam smirked. _Damn, I'm good. _The blonde was usually more humble in his thoughts, but even he had to admit he was on fire today. It seemed like no matter where he was on the court the ball would go through the net without difficulty or assistance from the backboard. At one point he even tried to deliberately miss a shot, but before he could set the orange sphere loose his body tweaked its positioning, as if it had a mind of its own, and _swish_.

Beiste blew her whistle.

"Alright, ladies, go get some water and then we'll scrimmage." The boys on the court headed to the bleachers to grab their water bottles and towel off.

"Dude, what the hell did you eat this morning?" Puck asked Sam as he took a swig from his water bottle.

"It's called talent," Sam joked good-naturedly.

Puck shook his head, "No, seriously."

"Seriously," Sam countered, "All the overtime I've been putting is paying off." That made sense.

"Shit. Maybe I should get on that." Sam nodded. Everyone knew the transfer student from California was an all around good guy; so it didn't surprise Puck when Sam suggested he join him for extra workouts rather than feel threatened by the thought of competition.

"Beiste lets me stay late every Wednesday and Friday, you should think about it."

Upon hearing that Puck frowned. "Wednesdays? Damn."

"What?"

"I have tutoring."

"Switch it." Sam suggested.

"Nah, Berry would strangle me with her small hands if I altered the syllabus she set up for us," Puck laughed.

"Water breaks over!" the coach called.

By the time the scrimmage came to an end Sam's team had racked up 58 points, all courtesy of the light haired teen. As the rest of the guys headed to the locker room Puck decided to stay behind to take some extra shots around the three-point line. Just as he released the ball he heard Beiste tell Sam, "If you keep this up next week, you'll be starting for the game against La Salle on Friday."

BOOM!

The basketball Puck had sent to the basket exploded in midair.

* * *

><p>The guys had planned on exploring Williamsburg's thrift shops, but Rachel told them that she really didn't feel up to it and, if it were all right with them, she would rather stay behind and just sleep. Cooper, ever the gentleman, immediately offered her his room to rest. Rachel thanked him and took her weekend travel bag into the bedroom. Kurt let his boyfriend and his weekend host know that he'd stay back in the apartment with her while they got their brother bonding on. Before leaving, Blaine told him to call if anything came up and Cooper ordered him not to go wandering off on his own – one gray hair was enough.<p>

Once inside, Rachel entered the conjoining bathroom and began to strip. There was bruising on her wrist and jaw. The tips of her fingers were inflamed and there was a streak of dried blood trailing down her thigh. Rachel roughly hurled all her clothes into the trash bin, wishing she could set them ablaze. She then entered the shower and turned the water as hot she could stand. As she let the spray rain down on her, she scrubbed away fiercely at her skin until it was red and raw.

Kurt heard the water running in the bathroom come to stop. Fifteen minutes later, he decided that enough time had passed and got up from his spot on the couch.

"Rachel? Can I come in?" No answer. Kurt knocked again. When she didn't reply for a second time, he elected to take his chances. His best friend was seated listlessly on the edge of the bed, her hair wet and limp and her gaze distant. He closed the door softly and took a seat next to her.

"Did something happen last night?" he asked cautiously, desperately hoping that everything was okay and that he was freaking out for nothing. The second those vacant eyes from earlier peered up at him, he knew it wasn't in his head. He knew something terrible had happened.

"Please don't tell anyone." Rachel requested. She didn't' seem to realize that Kurt was unaware of any details, but she was desperate to keep her secret buried. "Don't tell. You can't tell. Please don't tell," she rambled off frantically.

"Shh," he soothed her. "I'm not gonna tell anyone. You're okay. Shh." Kurt wrapped his arms around Rachel as she cried into his shoulder. He eventually guided her back to the base of the bed so that they were lying down on their sides, front to back. Rachel turned away from the boy and drew up her knees; the taller friend held tight. As Kurt embraced Rachel, the vibrant green house fern situated on Cooper's mantel in the living room shrivel and browned.

The two best friends eventually fell asleep on Cooper's bed. Kurt's slumber, however, didn't last long. Rachel's movement and low pleas effectively roused the teen from his nap.

"Don't. Please don't," the girl mumbled, her face contorted in distress.

"Rachel," Kurt nudged her softly, "Rachel, wake up." The nightmare wouldn't let her go. Her tossing and cries increased, worrying Kurt, who continued to call out her name in hopes that she would awaken.

"Rachel, wake up. Wake up!"

"Get off!" Rachel shot up, effectively tossing an unprepared Kurt to the side, and then instinctually held out her hands in front of her. Kurt watched in disbelief as bright, jagged bolts of electricity shot across the room from her fingers. When the lightning dematerialized an obvious scorch mark was present on the wall. Rachel was breathing heavily and Kurt seemed to have lost the ability to blink.

The moment Rachel registered that Kurt had seen her emit lightening from her fingers she sprung off the bed and ran straight into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. The stunned boy heard her back hit the door and travel down the door. _This isn't happening. This cannot be happening. _He recited the mantra over and over in his mind. It wasn't until he heard the loud sniffle from behind the door did he force himself to tentatively accept that his friend had just done something that should have been physically impossible.

"Rachel. Rachel, come out."

"Stay away from me, Kurt," she yelled, "I'm dangerous!"

If Kurt was being honest he would have said, "Obviously," but instead he assured her with a believable, "no, you're not."

Rachel balked, "You saw! You saw what I did!" Then in a lower voice, meant for her ears only, she whispered, "I'm a monster."

"Rachel, just open the door. We'll just talk."

"Just go. Please, just go."

Kurt reluctantly acquiesced, "Okay, but when you're ready, I'll be in the kitchen." As he prepared to walk away from the door, the soprano told her friend, "You're not a monster, Rachel," and he meant it.

Thirty minutes and three cups of herbal tea later later, Kurt was still seated alone at the kitchen table. He was starting to think that Rachel was never going to leave the confines of the bathroom. He was going to have to a hard time explaining to Cooper why the petite girl had commandeered his personal lavatory as well as the reason a sizable black mark had been on his once pristine bedroom wall.

"Kurt?" a hesitant voice called out from the kitchen partition. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course," Kurt stood up and prepared to serve her some tea, not knowing what the proper protocol for their current situation entailed. After heating up the water, he poured the steaming liquid into the mug with a chamomile tea bag. Kurt set the drink in front of Rachel and decided that he would take the lead in the conversation.

"Do you want to talk about what happened just now?"

"No." She wasn't looking at him.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"No." Her eyes continued to stare at her untouched tea.

"Do you want to be alone again?" This questioned prompted her to look up at the boy.

"No." Kurt took her hand. The simple and seemingly insignificant gesture meant the world to Rachel; whether he knew it or not, Kurt's actions told the girl that he wasn't afraid of her.

"Do you want to just sit together on the couch?"

"Yes."

It was getting late; Cooper and Blaine were due back any minute with their dinner. Blaine had texted his boyfriend half an hour ago to ask if he was up for some Thai takeout. He replied with a short yes and suggested that they get Rachel something that wouldn't bother her stomach like ginger ale and white rice.

"Kurt?" It was the first word Rachel had spoken since the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I think there's something wrong with the fern." The statement was so out of left field that Kurt was afraid the electricity had fried her brain. "What are you talking about, sweetie?"

"The fern," she pointed to the plant hanging by the sliding doors that led to the balcony, "over there." Apparently, the universe felt that Kurt had not reached his weird quota for the day; the house shrub seemed to shrivel and decay then moments later unravel and green. Its actions somewhat reminded Kurt of his emotions of the past hour. The two walked over the fern to get a better look at what was happening. Once up close, Kurt gave Rachel a sideways glance. The girl could shoot lightening out of her hands; sue him if he thought plant manipulation wasn't out of her league.

"That's not me," Rachel stated defensively. Kurt had the decency to look apologetic.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea…" Whatever she was going to say went unspoken when she something caught her eye. "Kurt, move to your right."

"Huh?"

"Just do it." Trying not to let her pushy tone get to him, Kurt decided to do as told. The boy to a few steps to the right and was amazed; the blade was following his movements, almost as if it was watching him, not in a creepy stalker kind of way, but the way a dog's head follows the motions of an owner.

Rachel was mystified. She was also secretly grateful that she wasn't the only freak in the room.

"Tell it to do something," Rachel suggested.

"What? How?"

"I don't know. Talk to it." Considering the circumstances, it wasn't the craziest suggestion she could have proposed.

"Grow," he commanded. When nothing happened, he was more relieved than embarrassed by the fact that he had just tried to order a plant around. He turned around to head back towards the couch, but Rachel's hand pulled at the fabric by his elbow. When Kurt whirled to face the plant again he saw that the frond had sprouted to three times it original size and looked as if it had no intention of stopped.

"Tell it to stop." Kurt did just than and then, without any prompting from Rachel, he directed it to return to its previous side.

There was only one thing Kurt could think to say, "Shit." "

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened, Blaine and Cooper hurriedly entered the residence and shut the door loudly. Blaine looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

He looked at the two equally astonished teens, who he noted were incredibly interested in his brother's house fern, and said, "You're never going to believe what just happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Planets Aligned, Now Look What I Can Do

**Summary:** AU. After a once-in-a-life-time cosmic occurrence, the gleeks find themselves in possession of some new abilities.

**Pairing**: Rachel/Puck(main); Brittany/Santana; Kurt/Blaine; Mercedes/Sam; Artie/Quinn; Finn/TBA

**Rating**: M (for future chapters)

**Disclaime**r: I don't own any Glee characters

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning: Blaine, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Quinn &amp; Finn<strong>

Blaine and his older brother were walking down an unusually scarcely populated, artificially lit Sixth Avenue, each with a brown bag of take-out in their hand when Cooper's foot clipped a crack in the sidewalk. The younger Anderson saw his sibling pitch forward and tried to stable him before he could fall by holding out his hand. Technically, Blaine's efforts worked; Cooper did not land face first on the concrete walkway. Instead, the older man froze. Literally froze. His body was suspended in time. Blaine turned his head side to side, checking to see if anyone had observed the figure, who, in his younger years he use to refer to as Pooper, doing an excellent job of mimicking a statue. Fortunately, the few people out an about were either too far away or too wrapped up in their conversations to notice.

The former Warbler began to walk around his brother, examining his posture. He stopped directly in front of the real estate agent and hissed out his name in a loud whisper.

"Coop," he said, waving his open hand in front of the man's face. "Coop?" Blaine's voice seemed to animate his brother, who ungracefully fell straight into the shorter Anderson.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Coop. "Sorry man." He steadied himself and pulled down on his blazer to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Don…don't worry about it," Blaine stuttered out. His brother's stammer caught Cooper's attention.

"You okay, bro? You look a little pale." Blaine shook his head and tried to keep his cool.

"Yeah…Yeah…I'm good."

Taking his brother at his word, Cooper continued his trek to his apartment, leaving Blaine to catch up. Wanting to determine if he was loosing his mind, Blaine held out his hand and concentrated on stopping his brother. Once again, as if he had hit the pause button on a remote, Cooper stilled; the bag in his right hand fixed in mid swing. _Well, at least I'm not crazy. _He focused on unfreezing his sibling who, once "re-started" carried on as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones was experiencing, what could only be described as, the longest case of déjà vu in human history. She was in the Pierce living room with Artie, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn alternating between studying for Mr. Mark's ecology test on Tuesday and working on the latest glee assignment: Around the World. <em>Seriously, how did he come up with these? <em>

When the black girl arrived at Brittany's house, the three cheerleaders were already in the living room trying to determine which song they would sing. The scene was eerily familiar to the dream she had last night – and by familiar she meant exactly the same. Every word coming out of the girls' mouths, every hand gesture, every movement, Mercedes had heard and seen them do it the night before. She knew Santana would recommend Waka Waka by Shakira and that Quinn would ex that suggestion and instead insist that they do Gaga's Americano, which in turn would be vetoed by Brittany because it wasn't fair to Artie since it was a song about lady love only. The three would then look at Mercedes. _Oh they're looking at me now. _She decided to say the lines expected of her.

"How 'bout Estelle's American Boy?" She posed it as a question, but if her dream was anything to go on, it had already won all the votes.

"I don't hate it, Weezy." Mercedes mouthed the words as Santana said them. The Latina was seated on a plush chair opposite of Brittany and Quinn, who were seated on the couch.

"That's Lord Tubington's favorite bedtime song." That was Brittany's way of saying she liked it. Before Quinn could say anything, Mercedes got up to stand next to Brittany.

"I hate it. Americano would be more memorable." Quinn remarked. Mercedes pulled Brittany's arm. The blonde seemed to realize that the darker girl wanted her to stand and move next to her so she did just that.

"Get over it, Fabray," Santana stated irritably.

"No, it's the better choice," Quinn responded just as heatedly. As their tempers rose, Brittany felt her own emotion simmer as well. However, the feelings she was experiencing felt foreign, as if they didn't belong to her – they didn't. Mercedes whispered to the other girl that she would return shortly and then headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When Mercedes reentered the room it was apparent that the fight between the two girls had worsened. Santana finally reached her boiling point when Quinn made a remark about she figured Santana would like the song given recently exposed sexual orientation. With that comment Santana reached her boiling point. With a short, "Fuck you," she unintentionally fired a small ball of flame at the captain of McKinley's cheerleading squad.

Mercedes wasn't worried; she had foreseen the entire argument in her dream, fire and all, and knew that the burning sphere would not hurt Quinn. And she was right. The ball traveled right through her. The blonde had instinctually made herself intangible and the flaming orb hit the wall and was immediately extinguished by a prepared Mercedes.

* * *

><p>"Pants, Tina. It's really cold in here," Mike prompted his girlfriend. Tina, still seemingly in shock by Mike's sudden ability to teleport, slowly edged from behind her bedpost and made her way to her parent's room. As she looked for a decent set of sweatpants in her parent's closet drawers she heard the now familiar sound of Mike's teleportation gale. Sure enough when she stepped out of the closet, pants in hand, Mike was standing on top of the Cohen-Chang queen bed.<p>

"Get down from there," Tina ordered. Mike did as told.

"Stop doing that!" the Asian girl demanded. Mike smirked and grabbed the pants out of Tina's hand and POOF he was gone.

"Mike!" Tina yelled, unsure if the boy was even still in the house.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" he replied from the living room. Annoyed Tina started to make her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up Saturday morning to bright sunlight shining in his eyes. <em>The sun wasn't supposed to be up yet. <em>Sunrise was at 7:42 and he had to be up by 7:30 in order to get to practice on time. The sun wasn't supposed to be up yet and it definitely wasn't supposed to be that bright. _Oh no. _Finn's eyes shot open and he quickly turned his head to find that a red blinking number 12:00 glaring back at him. The power must have gone off sometime last night. He searched around for his cell phone. 8:30._ Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm late. _He was out of bed in a flash, pulling a practice jersey out of the dirty hamper and looking around the floor for the bottoms. Once he had his workout gear and socks on he tugged his McKinley hoodie over his head and headed downstairs in a hurry.

Carol Hudson-Hummel and her husband Burt watched in amusement as Finn frantically ran into the kitchen and scavenged through the cabinets. After he found the pop tart he raced over to his mother and took a large swig of her orange juice, effectively leaving her with a few drops.

"Hey!" Carol objected. Finn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, Mom. Love you, Mom. Bye, Mom." And with that rushed explanation he was gone.

Finn dashed to the front door and stepped into his sneakers. As he reached for his his gym bag he heard a large bang on the other side of the door. He cautiously turned the handle and poked his head outside. At first he saw nothing, but then he looked down and saw the culprit behind the noise. A bird had flown into the clear glass. The teen bent down and picked up the little creature. He sadly noted that its neck was broken. With the bird gently cupped in his hands, he made his way to the garbage bin by driveway with the intent to toss the little guy away. Just as he was about to lift the lid the bird flew out of his hands and into a tree. Finn's mind instantly tried to rationalize what had just happened. _The neck must not have been broken. Little dude must have just been stunned._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So to recap:

**Puck – Molecular combustion **

**Rachel – Electrokinesis **

**Mike – Teleportation **

**Sam – Enhanced marksmanship and reflexes**

**Kurt – Chlorokinesis**

**Blaine – Molecular immobilization **

**Mercedes – Precognition; clairvoyance **

**Brittany – Empathy (and dream walking)**

**Santana –Pyrokinesis **

**Quinn –Phasing/Intangibility **

**Finn – Biological Manipulation**

Tina - TBA

Artie - TBA

(suggestions?)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"You psychotic bitch!" Quinn screamed after getting over the shock that typically came with surviving having a fireball thrown at you. Santana ignored the furious girl as she stared at her hands in disbelief.

"You almost killed me!" the cheerleading captain yelled, upset that she didn't have her teammate's attention. Finally Santana spared Quinn a glance.

"Calm down," the girl from Lima Heights Adjacent said, "you're fine. You were all transparent or whatever."

Quinn's eyes widened in anger, "Calm down? Calm down! I was almost flambéed!"

"And the I'm sorry about that," Santana apologized in a patronizing tone, "but seriously, I could do without the dramatics."

"Don't be mad, Quinn," Brittany insisted, obviously excited about recent events. "We're superheroes! We get to wear tights all the time."

Quinn didn't want to believe it, "Superheroes, Brittany? Really? Phasing isn't a superhero power; it's useless."

"Aw, I wouldn't say that, Q," Santana teased, cocking her finger like a gun, "look," she made a shooting motion and a small blazing sphere once again made its way towards Quinn, who in turn phased through it.

"Bitch!" Although Mercedes was out of water, the flames didn't spread; Santana quickly realized that if she had the ability to produce fire, she had the ability to snuff it out.

"Hello could someone open the door?" The girls turned and were shocked to see Artie right outside the living room, sans chair and standing.

"Artie?" As quickly as he appeared, he was gone. It was then that the four in the room heard knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Artie's voice sounded through the door, "I know you're in there. Open up, it's raining! I'll rust." Brittany left the group and unlocked the door, allowing the boy to roll in. He shook the water out of his hair and wiped the moisture off of his glasses.

"Um, Artie, were you just in the house a minute ago…standing?" Quinn asked tentatively as if she were afraid it was politically incorrect to pose such a question to a kid in a wheelchair.

"Yep," he said casually, then added, "turns out, I can astral project."

* * *

><p>After Puck had caused a second inanimate object to combust he high tailed it to the locker room.<p>

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked when he saw his on-again off-again best friend rush past him.

Rather than end up in a padded room for admitting he thought he had the power to blow things up out loud, Puck modified the truth and told the taller teen that he was just pissed because he heard Bieste tell Sam he'd be starting on Friday.

"Friday? Damn, what about the scouts?"

"Huh?"

"Scouts, Max Fennimore said they were definitely going to be there," Finn filled him in, "mainly because it's La Salle, but still scouts." Puck wasn't the greatest basketball player in Ohio, but he was as good as or better than the La Salle boys who were first off the bench. He wasn't looking for a scholarship, but if it was a way out of this loser magnet town, he'd play basketball all four years of college, so hearing that there were going to be talent spotters at the one game of the season that he wouldn't be starting just made a shitty morning even worse. Not one known for expressing their anger in a healthy manner Puck punched the wall, successfully fucking up his right knuckles.

"Dude!" Finn yelped when he saw his friend hit the wall with his fist. When he saw the boy's bloody knuckles he let out a hiss and grabbed the bleeding appendage. The two watched in fascination as Puck's hand began to heal. Finn had only meant to get a better look at the damage, but once the body part was in his grip he felt himself "tell" Puck's cells to heal. Once repaired, Puck snatched his hand away.

"So, yeah, I can heal people," the tall teenager revealed uncomfortably. "Oh and birds, too." Finn was relieved that Puck didn't run away screaming or beat him up for being an alien or something. Instead of freaking out, the teen with the unique hairstyle told his friend to put his hoodie on because he had to show him something outside.

Puck drove them to condemned shoe factory near the school. When Finn saw the crumbling building he was afraid that Puck actually was going to kill his alien ass. Puck saw the look Finn was sporting.

"Dude, calm down, I'm not gonna kill you. Trust me." Finn decided that he had no choice at this point and followed Puck to the back of the building. Carol Hudson's son watched as Puck looked around the floor for something.

"This'll work," Puck said grabbing an empty aluminum can, probably left behind by some squatter. He set the item on the windowsill and ordered Finn to stand behind him. The boy did as told and observed Puck lift his hand in concentration. Just before Finn could question Puck if he was feeling well, he saw the can and the window behind it explode.

"Whoa!" Finn screamed.

* * *

><p>When Cooper heard Blaine exclaim that Kurt and Rachel would never believed what had just occurred, he looked up from his spot in the kitchen where he was setting up the many take-out containers with a confused expression. He had been with Blaine the whole day and he could think of anything truly remarkable that had taken place.<p>

Realizing his mistake, Blaine unconvincingly and elaborately went on about how he had seen two guys in the park wearing pink rimmed Ray Bans.

"Yeah, I think they're really catching on," he finished. The three other individuals in the room looked at him as if they wanted to feel his forehead to check for fever.

"That's uh…that's great Blaine," Kurt managed to reply, filling in the awkward silence that had settled over the apartment. The next sound to be heard was the distinct jingle notifying Cooper that he had a new text.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, Lisa's taxi is about to pull up," Blaine's older brother announced. "All the food's on the table so just help yourselves." Once the man had left Blaine immediately began filling the two in on what really had him so excited.

"Watch," he instructed. Blaine rushed to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Kurt and Rachel looked on as the tenor sped back into the room. He raised the glass in the air and let it fall. The two best friends once again thought the boy had lost his mind, but when they saw that both the glass and the spilling liquid stopped moving they realized that there were now three freaks in the room.

Rather than being freaking out like he expected them to be Kurt and Rachel exchanged knowing looks.

"Can you keep it frozen for a bit longer," Kurt asked.

"I think so." As Blaine concentrated on suspending time, Kurt grabbed the indoor plant and placed it under the falling water. Then the thin young man silently ordered the plant to grow so that the leaves would be so thick that they would prevent the water from traveling to the floor. When Blaine saw the plant expand rapidly he lost his focus and the glass plummeted to the floor, however before it could shatter he froze it again and collected it as it hovered an inch from the wood.

"You too?" Blaine questioned. The plant reduced in size as Kurt nodded. After he set it back in it's original spot, Kurt nudged Rachel with his elbow, letting her know that she was supposed to share her newly acquired ability. The teenager rolled her eyes and then generated a visible electrical charge from her hand and directed her energy on molding the lightning into a sphere, which rested above her palm. The orb quickly dematerialized when the sound of a door handle was heard.

"Everyone this is Lisa," Cooper introduced his girlfriend, not realizing he had just missed an exchange of powers. "Lisa, that's Rachel and that's Kurt; and of course you know Blaine."

"Hello," the Manhattan realtor greeted sweetly as she shook off her coat. "Sorry to interrupt, but my flight got in earlier than expected so I figured I'd stop by and make sure Coop hadn't lost any of you yet." Because she was facing the teens she didn't see Cooper signal to them to keep the whole Rachel was missing for a good 12 hours on the down low.

"You have no faith in me," Cooper pouted jokingly.

"Do I have to remind you about Ms. Jenkin's parrot?" Lisa chuckled.

"I didn't 'lose' Rocco, he liberated himself. He obviously wanted to see the world," the boyfriend clarified. "Who was I to crush his dream?"

* * *

><p>"Michael Chang! You get your ass back here right now!" Tina shouted loud enough to reach most of the rooms in the house. The Asian girl was furious. Her boyfriend had been teleporting throughout the house for half an hour and it was driving her crazy.<p>

"Now, Michael!"

ZIP

Mike appeared in front of her, but instead of the gush of wind that had accompanied him every time he had teleported thus far there was a strange sound that announced his presence. It reminded Tina of tightness, as if the space that he now occupied was compacting.

"Whoa," Mike said as he patted his chest with open palms.

"What?" Tina asked.

"That was weird."

"Well of course it was weird you're teleporting and you're not in a comic book," the teenager remarked.

Mike shook his head. "No, not that time. It felt like someone tugged me over here. It wasn't me."

"What do you mean tugged you?"

"It was as if someone grabbed me with both hands and just yanked me to your house."

"Well, that's what you get for making me chase you all morning."

* * *

><p>Cooper pulled his younger brother aside as the night was winding down to ask if it would be alright if he "ditched" the high schoolers to spend the night at his girlfriend's place.<p>

"Of course," Blaine told him honestly.

"Are you sure, cuz I could stay?" Since Cooper had graduated high school, the siblings rarely saw each other.

"Coop, it's fine, really," Blaine assured him, "we spent the whole day together, that'll tie me over until Christmas, but you better be here tomorrow morning to take us to have a farewell breakfast." His brother's desire to sleepover his girlfriend's apartment actually worked out well for Blaine and his friends; they seriously had to talk about their "new skills."

"Obviously. Plus I'm pretty sure if I didn't seen you three off you guys would just hide in the city until the plane was long gone."

"You heard our secret plan?" Blaine joked.

"No, I just know my brother."

"Coop?" Lisa called readying herself to leave.

"Ok, so don't go crazy while I'm gone," Cooper instructed as he grabbed his coat out of the closet. "Kurt, Rachel, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm thinking 'wichcraft and then people watching in union park and then La Guardia."

"Looking forward to it," Kurt replied.

"It was nice meeting you, Lisa," Rachel informed the older woman.

"You too, Rachel," she replied. "Let me know when you're planning on moving to New York. I'll show you the best apartments."

"I'll hold you to that," Rachel laughed.

"You better."

Cooper met Lisa by the door and pocketed his keys and phone. "Alright, enjoy having the place to yourself guys. Don't burn it down." And with that the couple was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

OK finally everyone's powers are out. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read & review! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)


End file.
